Such an apparatus is known, for example from U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,629. In said apparatus the internal shaving member is urged against the external shaving member by means of a spring arranged in the drive shaft, the mounting plate being secured to the holder by means of a separate spring. In the fully depressed position of the shaving unit in which, when the external shaving member no longer projects from the holder, the force with which the shaving unit is applied to the skin to be shaved will always be the same regardless of the position of the mounting plate relative to the holder.
However, it is important that the user of the shaver can vary the maximum force between the shaving unit and the skin, for example depending on the sensitivity of the skin.